CP - October, 2381
This page chronicles posts #8481-8600 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2381. *CP - September, 2381 *CP - November, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Feeling bad for CADENCE MADDIX, JUSTIN GREENE arrives to the house with some flowers from ‘Corban’ before he asks her out to a play with him. She is sceptical at first, not wanting pity, but agrees to go. At work, JUSTIN is then horrified to find out that JILLIAN HORTON and Maddix had sex on his desk. Angered that he would do such a thing, JUSTIN confronts CORBAN MADDIX. Threatening to quit if Maddix doesn’t stop sleeping with Jillian, it backfires when Corban calls his bluff and refuses to do anything. Later in the evening, CORBAN is visited by HEIDI THAY who has heard about his inquiry to security about Raja. Wondering if it is related to her transporter accident, she tells him about her plan on the downlow that might help should her theory be correct. CADENCE goes to see BRYCE, complaining to him that she hates it when people do nice things out of pity and begins to see Bryce really relates to her. CADENCE then decides to take some issues into her own hands after the 2 months date of no sex with Corban; but when she arrives to his office and JILLIAN doesn’t let her in because he is busy she feels heartbroken. She goes to BRYCE WREN, telling him that she doesn’t think Corban loves her anymore and Bryce begins to get bolder in his care for her. That evening, CADENCE and JUSTIN go to the play and for once, Cadence defends Maddix. She no longer wants to diss him in front of others and acknowledges his good traits, while Justin rethinks staying as secretary. ARIEL-1 continues her growth and advancement due to the nanites added to her system while under the care of Intelligence. Confessing this to ONZYN NAU, she explains that her neural net is more advanced than it once was and he notes she is developing emotions on her own. ARIEL explains to him that she is interested in sexual intimacy and has selected him as a suitable mate. Though very intrigued and aroused by the android, ONZYN holds back because of the delicate nature of her development! Second Week Getting news that there is a Conference on DS9, CORBAN MADDIX says his goodbyes to VIDIAL TARLICA giving her some naughty parting gifts and reassurance about Raja. CORBAN goes back home with some flowers and the hope of sex before he leaves. CADENCE MADDIX doesn’t take it well and they get into a big argument. He explains he is no longer happy with her and their break up is imminent. ARIEL-1 keeps up her progress with her emotions and PIERCE MACARTHUR comes to speak with her. He is shocked by some of the things she is thinking, but takes a protective fatherly role with her. Third Week Wishing to speed up his recovery, BRYCE WREN contacts THREE S’HARIEN on Romulus to ask more about the drug used to incapacitate him. She gives what information she can before they part ways. CADENCE MADDIX visits with BRYCE after her husband leaves her, filling him in on what is going on. She suggests that she will turn the house into a halfway house for trouble youth and might move into the building Bryce is in. Upset with everything, CADENCE then decides to start letting fate lead her prompting the woman to accept a dangerous mission. Needing to say goodbye, CADENCE visits with BRYCE once more. He explains he is also going to DS9 for treatment and they leave together. Fourth Week Switching hotels, VIDIAL TARLICA runs into ONZYN NAU and the two have a chat about how haunted her current local is. He asks some questions about her daughter and then offers his services in trying to help in the investigation of the transporter accident. CATHASACH UNA is called by Starfleet to go to DS9 and help Lt. Commander Dorr with the gel pack issues. He tells KATAL UNA and she prompts him to take Benjamin and N’Lani with him to bond. Cardassia Plots First Week Nearly 6 months pregnant, ASHTA INDUS is going in for her ultrasound with AVARIN INDUS. For the first time they are able to see their baby girl, the couple sharing the happy moment! Wishing to do something special for her husband, ASHTA goes to KOHSII VENIK to get a new dress but can’t afford it. Kohsii gives her a deal if she agrees to model maternity wear for free. Keeping up with her plans, ASHTA goes to MERIK EVEK, asking the boy to keep Avarin distracted on the big day so she can make him dinner. Second Week On a shopping trip to find a haircomb, QUESTA DAMAR and JAMES MUNROE are able to bond some more and settle in the park to chat. Noticing a weird smell, they both find the body of mKITAAN DHOW. James mistakes it for the true Kitaan who has been missing for sometime. Sending her people after it, QUESTA gets the body processed and finally is able to speak with CORAT DAMAR. Questa is concerned that there were implications Damar did this. He denies it and thinks perhaps this was another joke from mBern. JAMES has to make the call to DS9 and informs EVA that her husband’s body was found. Explaining that he and Questa were going to come to explain things, JULIAN BASHIR comes to offer comfort. Third Week Bringing her plan to fruition, ASHTA INDUS surprises AVARIN INDUS with her special dinner and evening out. He is more than pleased by what she has done and the couple have an intimate moment. Bajor Plots First Week Saddened by a conversation with her mother, SOLIS TARA is outside when SOLIS POLREN gets home. She tells him that Brin told her who her father was and what he did, making her sad that she was like him. Wishing to speak with SOLIS BRIN, POLREN seeks her out, asking why she would’ve told her daughter such things. Brin explains she doesn’t feel like she is a fit mother and Polren suggests she go to counselling on DS9. Deciding that she will go, BRIN makes her way to the station and meets with ANNALISE SAVOI. The counsellor is comforting, stressing that Brin is unique and her circumstances need to be explored so she can grow past her horrible memories. MARIAME ROSLIN is getting bigger with her pregnancy and enjoying the attention from CONNOR ROSLIN. They both get excited to see the baby and be together ;)! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI’s arrangement takes another step when they decide it would be beneficial to meet her parents on Betazed. He agrees that once they are done her training in October, they will go for a few days. T’POK goes back to work, interviewing new arrival NIKOLAI ROSTESLAV in hopes of determining his credibility. Answering the usual questions, Nikolai is permitted access to the station provided he has an escort. Next, T’POK goes to MATTHEW HUNTER, requesting the leave for the end of October, assuming nothing comes up before then. EBEN DORR is contacted by still honeymooning ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. Eben agrees to allow his children in an up-and-coming xenobiological study on DS9. Second Week Wishing to help Eva after the bad news, MARGIANNE SAVOI agrees to take Elli but is unable to go to her training session. Explaining this to T’POK who is stauncher in his views doesn’t go well and they have a mini-argument. On Bajor, MARIAME ROSLIN and CONNOR ROSLIN host a dinner date with LOROT and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS. One thing leads to another and Connor’s over-protectiveness comes out, mixed with Lorot’s inability to control his emotions and they get into a fight before the couples break up and dinner is over. Third Week Finally on the station, CORBAN MADDIX seeks out MATTHEW HUNTER and tells him all about his plans for divorce. Hunter isn’t all that surprised, expressing his own break up with his porn/pancakes girlfriend, vowing to go out celebrating. Hearing Naryanna is on the station, CORBAN goes to the Dorr residence, running into TUCKER. They talk about ladies and intentions while the Captain offers pointers. Going to Quarks, CORBAN runs into EVA DHOW, hearing that her husband had died. Getting in for opportunities, he takes Eva back to his place and they have sex. NARYANNA FORSYTHE contacts KAI CEVDAK-ROSS on Bajor about her project with Bryce, inviting her to come on the station and lend her expertise. Fourth Week Getting disturbing news MATTHEW HUNTER calls RAZI SEN into his office to tell her about something known as an ‘epsilon particle’ which has been used by a Trill doctor to produce something even more dangerous. With Sen being a symbient when it was originally found, Razi is told to go with other officers and rendez vous with a contact named Michelle. SHAWN MUNROE is back on the station with the kids from his trip to Earth. He meets with ASHLEY MOSS to chat about her translations and prompts her to take a break. JAMES MUNROE is on the station too from Cardassia and goes to EVA DHOW. They chat about her issues with Kitaan and she offers advice about his relationship with his dad. SHAWN goes back to his quarters and is annoyed by BENIO SAREX presence to guard the kids. He tries to get him to leave, but the Kara doesn’t leave because he is ordered. QUESTA visits with EVA to deliver Kitaan’s ashes, as well as get information on why her husband might have been on Cardassia. Both women continue to be at a loss but Questa promises an investigation. CADENCE MADDIX is on the station, prompting her to visit with ANNALISE SAVOI. She asks to have Mr. Boots looked after and explains her ‘suicide’ mission with the Federation and her personal/professional reasons for accepting it – mainly to forget Corban and get a year off her probation if she lives. CORBAN MADDIX is in the infirmary harassing NARYANNA FORSYTHE when CADENCE comes in for her check ups and to beam away from the station. Running into each other, Corban finally asks her for a divorce but both agree to talk after she gets back – if she ever does. EVA continues her romance with CORBAN, getting from him what she needs. Corban gets the same, a distraction from his worries, when Eva comes to his quarters and they do it ;)! QUESTA makes the time to tell JULIAN BASHIR about the findings on Cardassia. She stresses the importance of secrecy and that she would like to know his findings when he is able. Having had time to review the reports, JULIAN is finally able to tell EVA the official cause of Kitaan’s death. She is horrified to learn some of the things that her late husband endured but is prompted by Julian that he is still looking into some oddities. RAJA TARLICA comes back once more, this time on DS9. She scares CORBAN who finds her and discovers she isn’t a ghost. Raja is shocked to learn she has been jumping from place to place for 5.5 months. They depart and RAJA goes to JULIAN, concerned about how much time she has left. Surprised to see the young woman still alive, Julian is seduced by her need to be with him and he gives in, sharing a tender moment ;). Taking off, T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI finally are able to leave for Betazed. She expresses a certain amount of nervousness along with a desire to please T’Pok in the way the Vulcan would prefer as a way to show her love. JULIAN seeks out MARIAME ROSLIN and CONNOR ROSLIN on Bajor when he notices some similarities between the the body found on Cardassia and the hormone levels of the hiding out mTahmoh Almin. CADENCE finally meets with her Federation contact and is shocked to learn it is RAZI SEN. The two prepare to find the particle they are looking for, hoping to get it before the evil Trill doctor Pel gets to it first! Mirror Universe Plots First Week Getting ready to fulfill his duty, mDAYIN LETHO brings mKITAAN DHOW onto the bridge of his ship once they are in Cardassian orbit. He tells the man his usefulness is to act as a decoy and disfigures him while planting evidence it was Legate Damar. Second Week On their lunch break, mMARGIANNE SAVOI and mANNALISE SAVOI are accosted by a couple of Cardassian guards. Unable to protect her sister, mMargianne offers herself and is grateful when mONEL BROSAN steps in. Following him, she once more offers to be his comfort woman and he at least agrees to look into it. Romulan Plots Second Week At the end of a very successful gala for the election, KEHAL and THREE go home and celebrate the good times. The couple get intimate and for the first time in awhile, Kehal says that he loves her. Fourth Week Antsy to do something with herself, THREE S’HARIEN speaks with KEHAL S’HARIEN about the idea of having another baby. But, this would involve getting into contact with her old doctor, Naryanna on DS9. The Praetor is hesitant, but in the end agrees. #10 October, 2381 2381 #10 2381 #10